In Which There Is a Party
by Yazzy
Summary: Keisuke has a party, and invites Takumi. However, it is all just an elaborate scam to get Takumi and Ryousuke together! Yaoi, TakumiRyousuke


This story is incredibly OOC, but I wanted to write some more TakumiRyousuke because they're my favourite pairing!

* * *

"Oaji...do I look okay to you?" Asked Takumi, sidling round the door. Bunta looked up from his newspaper and stared at Takumi quizzically. Takumi blushed. Bunta put down his newspaper and frowned. "Since when did you care what you look like?"

"Um. I'm going to a party. Keisuke-san and Ryousuke-san's parents are away for the week, so they asked some friends round...so do I look okay?"

Bunta cast his eyes over Takumi's black shirt and jeans. "You look fine to me." He sighed. "Guess I'm making the delivery myself tonight then?"

"Hai." A horn beeped from outside, and Takumi jumped. "That'll be Ryousuke-san. Um. Bye oaji..."

Bunta watched him go suspiciously. He had blushed as he'd said 'Ryousuke'. Did that mean-? Bunta chuckled. So Takumi was gay... He had always suspected as much, after Takumi had shown no interest in Mogi since she'd gone to university...

Takumi looked over at Ryousuke and blushed. Ryousuke, as if sensing his gaze, looked over at him. "New shirt, Takumi?"

"H-Hai..." Takumi fought to keep his rebellious cheeks under control.

"It suits you."

"Um. Thank you." There was a short, prickly silence.

"Takumi..."

"Hm?"

"Oh, nothing...it doesn't matter. So how's work at the moment?"

Takumi allowed himself to get wrapped up in nothingy conversation, answering on autopilot as he stared at Ryousuke. He was so perfect...so wonderful...

They stopped outside the Takahashi household, and Takumi could already hear the music blazing inside. He followed Ryousuke in and looked around shyly. There were people everywhere, chatting and laughing. Most of them were men, but a few women strolled about here and there. It made sense, really, seeing as both the Takahashi brothers were gay. He followed Ryousuke into one of the other rooms, to where drinks of every sort and strength imaginable were standing there waiting to be drunk. It was there that they found Keisuke.

He was already half drunk, and making out with someone up against the wall. "Hey Keisuke." Ryousuke said indifferently. Keisuke broke away from the other man and pushed him away in favour of Takumi. He kissed Takumi's cheek flirtatiously. "Takumi-kun...you look good in black..." Takumi gawped at him, and seeing this, Ryousuke decided to rescue him.

"Na, otooto, Kenichi's next door. He said he wants to talk to you..." Keisuke nodded and walked off, leaving Takumi in a state of shock. "Don't worry about it Takumi, he'll probably try that with everyone tonight. He's such a slut when he's drunk..." He picked up a can and snapped it open. "Speaking of drunk...help yourself..."

Takumi picked up a bottle and pulled the lid off with a nearby opener, then looked around the room. The people in here were all chatting and laughing too. He felt suddenly uncomfortable. Ryousuke noticed, and decided to stay with Takumi for a while longer. He looked Takumi up and down appreciatively. Takumi was beautiful... undeniably...

Suddenly Ryousuke questioned his reasons for staying with Takumi. Was it simply a desire to protect him, or was it the selfish desire Ryousuke felt to posess Takumi? As he thought, Keisuke wandered back, picking up another two cans, opening them both, and taking alternate swigs from each. He put one down and went to talk to Takumi and Ryousuke again. "Aniki, Kenichi said you're lying. You..." He slurred. "Are mean. And Daichi said...he said you would probably be a good fuck, so he wanted to see you...so I told him he was a fucker and..." Keisuke grinned. "I threw him out. And he hit the rosebush and he screamed like a girl." He laughed happily. "Bye bye aniki. I'm going to find someone to shag."

Ryousuke sighed and watched Keisuke weave away, slapping backsides as he went. Takumi looked up at him and blushed. "Takumi? You fancy coming out into the garden with me? I hate Keisuke's parties. I only come to make sure he doesn't set fire to things..." Takumi blushed harder. In the garden? With Ryousuke? Alone? Hell yes!

"Um...yeah, okay." He smiled. "I don't really want to stand around and get groped..." Ryousuke laughed and led him out into the kitchen, where several couples were engaged in tonsil tennis pressed up against various kitchen appliances, and then out into the garden. It was a warm summer night, still a bit light, but still quite dark.

"I don't mean this offensively, Takumi, but I don't know why Keisuke invited you. He knows you don't know anyone here... It was quite inconsiderate of him."

"I don't mind so much. I get off doing the delivery tonight at any rate..."

"I think it was because he wanted to flirt with you...but it might have been because he wanted to find you a boyfriend..." Takumi double took.

"Um?" How did Ryousuke know! As if in reply, Ryousuke smiled.

"Keisuke figured it out. I can't say I noticed, but then it did take me twenty odd years to realise -I- was gay, let alone someone else... Would I be right in thinking you -don't- want Keisuke to find you a boyfriend?"

"Hai. Keisuke only seems to know mad people..."

"I'm not mad." Ryousuke couldn't believe he'd just said that! He looked away quickly as Takumi stared up at him. Takumi blushed. He didn't mean he likes me... He thought. He just didn't think about what he was saying, that's all... "Na...Takumi..." He was about to tell Takumi how much he really liked him when a group of giggling girls ran out into the garden. Ryousuke swore loudly, shocking Takumi even more. "Takumi, I'm not trying to be perverse, but do you want to come upstairs with me? I locked my bedroom door... It's probably the only party-free room of the house..."

Takumi nodded, and they went back in, braving the stairs, which were strewn with toilet paper and people making out. Ryousuke stepped over the comatose body of some random man and unlocked his bedroom door, letting Takumi in and then locking it after them. Takumi looked around shyly. Ryousuke's room was so neat...

Ryousuke kicked off his shoes and pulled on his slippers, flumping down on the bed. Takumi sat down next to him and blushed. He was sitting on a bed. With -Ryousuke-! "I'm glad I hid the matches..."

"Huh?"

"The matches. I hid them. Last time Keisuke had a party when he was home alone he burnt the kitchen out. He said he was trying to light the oven... but -I- know he was trying to make a flamethrower out of the furniture polish..." He sighed. "I'm glad you're here Takumi. I might go insane otherwise." Takumi blinked, and Ryousuke laughed. "Takumi, you're not really a party kind of person, are you?"

"Iie. Betzuni." He scratched his nose. "I'm too shy...and I don't like having to dress up..."

"You could have come in a t-shirt and slacks, for all Keisuke's sober enough to care..." Takumi took his life in his hands, and spoke.

"It wasn't for Keisuke. I...wouldn't have come, but..." He blushed. "There's someone here who I kind of like..." Ryousuke looked a bit put out.

"Oh. Do you want to go back down then? I don't mind..."

"Iie...um. Um...he's not downstairs..."

"Hm?"

"He's not downstairs. He's...he's..." Takumi closed his eyes. "He's sitting next to me..." Ryousuke's eyes widened.

"Takumi...are you saying...you...came because of me?"

"Hai. Um..." Ryousuke could see Takumi was uncomfortable, so he reached out and touched Takumi's shoulder gently. Takumi opened his eyes and looked up hesitantly. "Sorry."

Ryousuke shook his head. "Takumi...I sort of lied when I said why Keisuke invited you here. I knew from the second he asked me to pick you up. Sometimes I wish he wasn't so observant, but...he noticed that I...well, that I like you." He leaned closer and put his arms around Takumi. Takumi gasped slightly and turned his head. Ryousuke took the opportunity to kiss him tenderly, enjoying the feel of Takumi's soft lips against his own. He felt Takumi's hands grasp his shoulders, pulling him closer.

Takumi moaned and shifted closer, until he was almost sitting on top of Ryousuke. Ryousuke lay back suddenly and Takumi sprawled over him. They broke apart, panting. "Takumi..." Whispered Ryousuke. He kissed Takumi again and stroked his cheek. Takumi put his hand over Ryousuke's and stared down into his eyes. "Ryousuke...I..." Ryousuke twined his fingers in Takumi's and pulled his hand down to rest on his chest. Takumi pressed himself closer and burrowed into Ryousuke's neck.

"I didn't think...you'd like me too. You've had tons of boyfriends...I didn't think you'd want someone like me..."

"Don't be dense, Takumi. You should know by now that I don't like airheads. I much prefer people who aren't stupid, and-"

"I am stupid. I almost failed college..."

"A stupid person would never be able to control a car like you do. And anyway, what I was about to say is that I don't like people who are cocky and overconfident and in your face all the time. Why do you think I haven't stayed with any of my previous boyfriends? It was because they got on my nerves. But you don't, Takumi. You're wonderful."

Takumi smiled a little. "I think that's the nicest thing anyone's said about me all my life..." Ryousuke sighed happily and kissed Takumi's cheek. "You're amazing. You're so unselfish and you always do things your own way. You're..." Ryousuke smiled. "You make me feel as if reality isn't real. You make me feel like anything is possible...ever since you beat me, I've admired you. But after I got to know you better...I started to really like you. Even maybe...love you..."

Takumi saw a pink tinge appear on Ryousuke's cheeks and smiled, running his finger across the pink band. "You're blushing."

They looked at each other for a second then started laughing. After a while they stopped, breathless, and snuggled up together, chatting and laughing. Some time later, they fell asleep, still laid in each other's embrace.

* * *

Ryousuke woke up to the sound of someone hammering on his door. He went to sit up, and found Takumi laid over him, arms locked around his waist. "What?" He asked, puzzled.

"Aniki, it's nearly one o clock. Get up already! And did you see Takumi go home with anyone last night? 'Cause I don't think he could've got home, and he's not around here..."

"He's here, Keisuke."

"Oooh, aniki got laid!"

"I didn't, so shut up otooto. You know I'm not like that."

"Aniki and Takumi, Aniki and Takumi!" Sing-songed Keisuke.

Takumi stirred in Ryousuke's arms and opened his eyes. He blinked sleepily and rubbed his cheek against Ryouske's chest. Telltale footsteps heralded Keisuke's retreat. "Morning Takumi-kun."

"Mmm." Takumi stroked Ryousuke's arm as it was the nearest thing he could find. He yawned widely and nuzzled up against his newly found boyfriend. Ryousuke ruffled his hair and hugged him tightly, earning himself a groan from Takumi. "S'tooearly...s'time?"

Ryousuke glanced at his alarm clock. "Ten to one."

"Hnh? Why am I so tired then?"

"Because you've had about triple the amount of sleep you usually get." Said Ryousuke with a soft laugh. "Go and get a shower, that'll wake you up."

"I don't know where it is. You'll have to come with me..." Said Takumi slyly. Ryousuke raised his eyebrows.

"Takumi, what are you suggesting?"

"What do you -think- I'm suggesting?"

Rysouuke laughed and sat up, dislodging Takumi. They stood up and made their way towards the bathroom. When Keisuke heard the giggles later he smiled to himself. So his aniki had got together with Takumi. His plan had worked then...

fin


End file.
